1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to structural cardboard members which are used to form panels for the construction of building structures, and to the method of forming cardboard structural panels.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known to incorporate cardboards such as corrugated cardboard sheeting in construction materials to make panels for the reason that corrugated cardboard exhibits strong properties due to the corrugations sandwiched between opposed cardboard layers. However, the use of cardboard has heretofore had limited applications, although cardboard is known to possess various advantages over many other building materials, and one main advantage is the light weight of the product.